Lightning and Rain
by CrazyKitCat
Summary: It's been 4 years since Fiore beat the Alvarez Empire. Fairy Tail is having a rowdy day like any other when Juvia turns around to see Gray kissing Cana. How will Laxus put Juvia back together again?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place 4 years after the Battle Against Zeref.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This is SMUT! SMUT! SMUTTY SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! So please, no young eyes! I don't want to scar you!**

 **In terms of where you should be in the manga while reading this, I recommend you've finished the manga. I'm trying to write this as a "What happened several years later" story, so I may or may not change a canon detail here or there. I will write it all up as best as I can referencing the Fairy Tail Wikia to guess ages, while factoring in the 7-year-gap where the Tenrou group didn't age.**

* * *

July 7, X796 found the guild known as Fairy Tail experiencing a rowdy day like any other.

Four years earlier, all of the continent of Fiore had banded together to battle against the dark wizard Zeref and his army. It had been a long and harsh battle, but there were fortunately very few casualties. Most importantly, Natsu and the other dragon slayers had defeated Zeref with a combined attack utilizing the extra strength of their Dragon Force.

Nowadays, the guild was still as rowdy as ever with a few new additions. Natsu and Lucy had gotten together immediately after the battle against Zeref. After almost losing her at his brother's hand, Natsu had finally stepped up and claimed Lucy as his mate. A year later, their pink-haired, brown-eyed daughter, Nashi Layla Dragneel, had been born. Lucy was now about 5-months pregnant with their second child, a boy they planned on naming Igneel Jude.

The other dragon slayers hadn't wanted to be one-uped by the pink-haired idiot Flame Brain, so they had claimed their mates around the same time as him.

Gajeel had Levy pregnant less than a month after Lucy and Natsu had announced their first pregnancy. And while Natsu and Lucy had decided to wait before trying again, Gajeel and Levy had not. Now their oldest son, Raj, played with Nashi in the "Child Safe" section of the guildhall while their one-year-old twins (a boy and a girl) played with their father's now-shortened hair as their pregnant mother gushed about nursery themes with her best friend.

Sting and Rogue had also claimed their mates in Yukino and Minerva. Sting and Yukino now had a two-year old daughter and Minerva and Rogue were expecting a son any day now.

In fact, many wizards in guilds across Fiore had paired up after the War against the Alvarez Empire. Elfman and Evergreen had finally admitted their relationship when they announced that they had eloped to take the heat off of Lisanna and Bickslow after Mirajane had walked in on them making out in a broom closet at the guild hall. Needless to say, after she recovered from the double-shock, that was dubbed Mirajane's favorite day ever (well, her favorite day AFTER her own wedding day when she had married Freed).

Soon after defeating Zeref, the unofficial guild known as Crime Sorciere had been apprehended and put on trial. After MUCH debate within the Council, they were all exonerated (legally) for their service in eradicating dark guilds and helping in the fight against the Alvarez Empire. The one condition for their release was for Crime Sorciere to disband and for all members to join an official guild or join a "Special Forces" team on the Royal Guard. After being released, Jellal and Erik had made a beeline for Fairy Tail. They had made quite an entrance when they barged through the front doors, marched over to the objects of their affections, before sweeping the two girls into an earth-shattering kiss. After being embarrassed by the guild's catcalls, Jellal and Erik separated from Erza and Kinana long enough to receive their official Fairy Tail guild mark, before dragging the girls out of the hall to escape from the jeers from their friends. Meredy had arrived a few days later and also received her Fairy Tail guild mark. Sorano decided to join her sister in Sabertooth and the other surviving members of Oración Seis agreed to make a team with her in the Sabertooth guild.

Nowadays, life went on in relative peace. The boys started meaningless fights, the girls laughed and occasionally joined in, and the new generation was looked after by Asuka.

Team Natsu hadn't disbanded as much as it had gained couples that liked to take missions together. It was more of a rarity now for all six mages and two Exceeds to go on town-leveling jobs together than for the couples to go on more intimate jobs together. Lucy and Natsu were completely absorbed in each other and would often take jobs together with just Happy. Romeo, Wendy and Carla typically would join up with Sherria for inter-guild jobs. Erza and Jellal liked to take S-Class missions together. Gray and Cana were often seen sneaking off on jobs alone. When confronted about it, they'd give the excuse that they worked together as a team with Loke before Team Natsu had been formed. With the rest of the team unofficially breaking apart to go on jobs in smaller groups, Juvia was often left behind. Alone.

This was something that Laxus (and—by extension—the Thunder God Tribe) hadn't liked at all. So they had decided to do something about it. Without discussing it, they inherently all came to the same conclusion and agreed to start bringing Juvia along with them on jobs. The reasoning Laxus gave whenever she asked was that her magic complimented his and he acknowledged her as a powerful wizard.

Even after all this time, Juvia acted like she was still in love with Gray. However, as she spent more time with them, even she couldn't argue that her time with Laxus and the Thunder Tribe hadn't affected her heart. After four years, she was starting to realize her affections had shifted to a certain lightning mage. Unlike Team Natsu at times, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Laxus wanted her on their team. Her rain magic often worked well with Laxus's lightning. That didn't mean that she was now a member of their team or that she didn't take solo jobs or S-Class missions by herself. She wasn't officially associated with Team Natsu or the Raijinshuu. She was a solo wizard. A solo wizard with romantic feelings for a strong wizard on each team. One, she refused to acknowledge or accept her feelings for. The other was... was... _making out with Cana at the bar_?!

Juvia couldn't even bring herself to react other than to become slack-jawed in shock as she watched Gray and Cana exchange saliva as they played tonsil tennis.

"Juvia?" Lucy called out to her friend tentatively as she noticed the other girl's blank reaction. "Juvia, are you okay?" Lucy placed a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder. Juvia jolted as if she had been shocked.

"Juvia has—" Juvia hastily stood up as tears blurred her vision. "Juvia has to go." She partially tripped as her foot caught on the bench she had been sitting on as she moved to escape. She wasn't trying to escape the terrible visuals Gray and Cana were providing as much as she was fleeing the random onslaught of emotions. She barely noticed when she ran headfirst into Laxus and the Thunder Tribe—who had been returning from a relatively short mission—as she tried to rush out of the guildhall. Laxus caught her before she hit the ground, but she gave only a quick apology before running down the street.

Laxus reflexively clenched his fist as she practically bolted out of his grasp—again. Unlike her, he had long since accepted his infatuation with her. He had now been in love with Juvia Lockster for around 3 years. Being a dragon slayer—second generation didn't matter—it was easy to smell the salt in her tears as she ran off. It only took him a quick glance around the hall to tell Laxus what had upset her.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath as he thrust his overnight duffel-bag into Freed's arms. "Take care of this," he ordered, not really noticing or caring who he was entrusting his stuff to as he took off after Juvia.

"Uh... Wha—?" Freed simply took the bag, confused, as he watched his idol chase after the fleeing rain woman.

"Welcome home!" Mirajane chirped cheerfully as she materialized next to her confused husband. "How was your job?" she asked cheerfully.

"Do you know what's going on?" Freed asked as he adjusted his hold on his and Laxus's bags before bending over to give his very-pregnant, very-guilty-looking wife a kiss. "What did you do?" he asked suspiciously as he looked into her eyes, expecting a lie.

"Oh, nothing," she said dismissively as she stole Laxus's bag from her husband before taking it to the back, Freed hot on her tail as he protested her carrying anything heavy at this stage of her pregnancy. "Cana and Gray finally came out about their relationship—after I bumped Cana into Gray of course, it's not my fault they decided to take the opportunity to make out, which shocked poor Juvia into running off. Hopefully Laxus will man up and confess his feelings for her already. Either way, we can keep his bag back here until he comes back to pick it up," she cheerfully explained as she bustled around the hall as if she wasn't 9 months pregnant.

Freed knew that she wouldn't listen to him if he asked her to stop working, so he only rolled his eyes at her lovingly before taking away the tray she was holding, allowing her to load it and work, but not carry it. "Let's just hope that Laxus can get through to Juvia."

"Oh! Blue haired and grey-eyed babies!" she squealed in delight. "Or would they have blond haired and blue-eyed babies? Either way, they'll be adorable!"

Freed rolled his eyes as he followed after his fantasizing wife, sending a private prayer to Laxus. _Laxus, please open yourself up to her. She does love you, she's just too stubborn to admit that she's moved on from Gray to you. You need to take the first step, or she'll never admit it. And you need each other. I wouldn't be as happy as I am today if I hadn't opened myself to Mirajane... You both deserve the happiness you'll find in each other. You need each other to find that happiness though. Make the first move!_

* * *

Juvia ran. She didn't know what to do other than run. She just had to get away. There was no chance for her and Gray to ever get together. She instinctively knew that she didn't actually love Gray romantically anymore—she had given her heart to someone else a while ago—yet that didn't stop the sting of feeling like she was losing her first love. And that was true. Gray was the first man Juvia had ever been in love with. Bora didn't count, she reasoned. Gray was the first person she had given her heart to and there was no chance they'd ever get a future together. Despite the fact that another now held her heart, it still stung. It didn't sting as much as it would have if she didn't love—NO! If she allowed herself to think of Laxus now, she knew she'd never be able to hold back the tears.

Her first love had another and her current love would never want her. Gray had turned her away so many countless times, and she still came back. But what she currently felt was different—stronger. If Laxus ever discovered how hard she had fallen for him and turned her away, she wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. A rejection she knew was inevitable. He was Laxus Dreyar—playboy extraordinaire. She was Juvia Lockster—dreary, obsessive rain woman. If he ever decided to settle down, he could have any woman he chose. There was no way he'd want her, but she'd be damned if she ever let him have the chance to find out and break her heart.

She had fallen for Gray because she thought he was attractive, had a magic that was compatible with hers, and had been the first to defeat her and show her the beautiful blue sky. A sky so beautiful, she had cried. The same blue sky that was sometimes reflected in the color of Laxus's eyes. At other times, his stormy eyes reflected the stormy sky her rain cast on the world. She loved Laxus because he was her opposite. He was introverted and she was extroverted. He was calm and she was easily excitable. He wasted no words to get his thoughts across while she'd waste time and words talking for hours about nothing in particular. He was strong; strong enough to let her feel weak enough to need protection. Even though he tried to hide it, he cared. He cared enough that he made it his personal mission to become stronger so he could protect those in his life he cared for and loved: the guild, his team, her (she wished). Gray had shown her the beauty of the blue sky, but Laxus had shown her the beauty in the storm. The way the rain dripped and splattered on the pavement, the light fog that rolled across the pavement when the weather was just right and the rain was light. But most beautiful was his lightning. And he was her lightning. He lit her life up when she made everything dark and gloomy.

What could she ever give him that he'd actually want? A one-night-stand? No—he didn't sleep with nakama. He had said so himself. She had nothing to give that he'd want and now that her first love had so blatantly shown her that she would never win his affection, her only thought was to get to her apartment to cry her eyes out. But her apartment was in the opposite direction. It didn't matter... Juvia kept running, even when the sky darkened and let loose a torrent of rain. She barely noticed that she was soaked to the bone. It didn't matter anymore. Gray-sama didn't love her and never would. Laxus never _could_. She barely felt the cold and wet as her heart was torn in two. She kept running, not caring where she ran. Her tears and the rain blurred her vision. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for her need to escape. She had to get away. She had to—

"Juvia! Please, stop!" she heard a plea, but it was the large hand on her arm that stopped her. She didn't look at who it was. She didn't care. She knew it wasn't her Gray-sama, and it couldn't be—" _Juvia_!"

"Please let Juvia go!" she tugged at her arm, still trying to flee. "Juvia has to go! She has to leave—!"

Laxus noticed that they had reached the center of town and Juvia was causing a scene in front of those few people brave enough to venture out in this weather. He cursed under his breath before yanking the struggling young woman into the ring of his arms. Without even thinking about it, he imagined his living room and willed his lightning to take them there.

Juvia felt the electricity dance across her skin. She screamed, not because it hurt, but because she was in shock about the change to her normally fluid body transforming into yellow energy. She kept screaming, eyes screwed shut, even when the tingling sensation stopped.

"Juvia!" She stopped screaming when she felt the hands on her upper arms, but stubbornly kept her eyes closed. "Juvia, please. Look at me," Laxus said gently as he moved his hands to cup her face before he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Juvia's eyes flew open at the feel of wet, chapped lips on her skin, before practically bugging out of her skull at the sight in front of her. Laxus Dreyar was holding her face in his large callused hands and he was soaked to the bone. "La-Laxus-sama?" _There was no way_ , she thought. _My mind is playing tricks on me... There's no way that Laxus-sama was the one to chase after me. There's no way that—IS HE KISSING ME_?!

He was indeed kissing her. At the relief that she finally seemed to be in a present state-of-mind, Laxus felt such a surge of relief that he unthinkingly pressed a kiss to her lips. He realized a second later what he had done and yanked away to apologize. Before the words had a chance to form and leave his mouth, he was being pushed back as Juvia launched herself at him, knocking his coat off his shoulders as her arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes widened in obvious surprise as she welded her lips to his. Before he could react, she had him pressed up against the door. He had no idea what had gotten into her, but he was only frozen for a moment before he returned her kiss with a hunger and passion equal to her own. Without either thinking about it, their bodies pressed together as their kiss became more passionate and they clung to each other. His arms wrapped around her waist, slightly lifting her off the floor as her arms wrapped around his neck. They only pulled apart when their need for air was no longer able to be ignored. They pulled away, panting as they tried to catch their breath. As soon as she had a fresh breath of air, Juvia immediately tried to dive back into their kiss, but Laxus was prepared this time as he flipped them around and pressed her against the door, holding her at arms' length.

"Juvia, wait," he panted, still trying to catch his breath. _That girl can KISS!_ he briefly thought. "What... What are you doing? We-we can't..."

"Juvia wants Laxus-sama," she said without a hint of doubt in her mind.

Laxus was rarely flustered or confused, but now was definitely an exception. "Wait... _What_?!" even he could hear when his voice raised in pitch and cracked at the end of his question. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her, but he couldn't take it if she only wanted him out of lust... He could never take advantage of his fellow guild members; of his nakama; hell, of her. She shook his head in an attempt to clear the sudden lust from his mind as he took a step away from her. "Juvia," he said, head down as he took another step away. "We... We _can't_." His protest came out as a strangled whisper.

She didn't know why he had kissed her or where she had gotten the confidence to launch herself at him. She didn't care if he was only kissing her out of pity. There was no way he'd want her after tonight, but she'd be damned if she let this chance pass her by. She wanted this one time with Laxus... Hell, she needed it, and she needed it now. When she saw him try to step away from her, she was seized with a sudden panic and a strangled cry left her lips as she launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as her feet left the floor and his arms wrapped around her waist as he caught her mid air. She realized that the only reason he had stumbled before was because of shock, since he had no effort catching her as her arms wrapped around his neck. Since his body was overall much larger than hers, her feet didn't even brush the ground as she pulled herself up to be eye-level with him. She saw hesitation in his eyes as she felt his desire leap against her thigh. This gave her the confidence she desperately needed as she pressed her lips against his again.

"Please," he felt her whisper against his lips. He wasn't kissing her back this time as he tried to desperately hold onto the last strings of his sanity. Both of them were soaked to the bone. Their clothes clung to their bodies like a second skin, leaving very little to the imagination about what she hid beneath her long blue dress as she pressed herself against him. He felt her ample breasts press against his chest and could almost feel as her nipples hardened from the cold of her wet clothes combined with her arousal. _No! Snap. Out. Of. It!_ he ordered himself. _You can't take advantage of her like this... Not when you know that she's in love with someone else... Not that he wants her—Crazy, idiotic moron of a Popsicle—That's beside the point! You can't do this with her!_

"Please," she murmured again against his skin as she dragged her lips to his neck. He had been trying to put her down before, but she felt his resistance wavering. She pressed feather-light kisses down his throat, allowing herself to flick her tongue across his Adam's apple—causing it to bob as he swallowed nervously—before dragging her lips back up to his ear. He still wasn't responding to her advances, but she gained confidence from the fact he wasn't pushing her away. "Please Laxus-san," she whispered into his ear before giving the lobe a little nip. "Help Juvia forget," another nip. " _Make_ Juvia forget Gray." She decided that he no longer deserved the honorific. She was about to assault his neck again when she felt him put her down with a groan, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Juvia," he gulped at the sight of the young woman in front of him. Her eyes were dark as she stared at him in unbridled lust. "We can't do this," he tried to reason with her.

"Why?" she asked defiantly. "Why can't we? It's not because Juvia is a member of the guild, because Juvia knows you and Cana-san hooked up during the Grand Magic Games. And everyone knows you and Mira-san slept together before she started dating Freed. Is it because we're not drunk? Is it because Juvia's not desirable? Why? Why can't we—" Her questions were cut off as he growled and yanked her to him before taking the few steps forward to slam her back against the door. Her legs went around his waist as he slammed his lips back against hers.

"You—are—the—MOST—desirable—woman—I—have—ever—met," he ground out between bruising kisses. He moved his hands from her hips to brace his arms against the door on either side of her head as he pulled back to stare seriously into her eyes. "That's why we can't," he tried to explain, as he tried to cling to the last thread of his sanity when he felt her core press against his hips. "If we do this now, I have no guaranty that I'll be able to stay away from you in the future."

She was too overcome with need to consider the possible confession behind his words. She just wanted to feel desired and wanted, and she wanted him to make her feel that way. "Who says Juvia has a problem with that?" she retorts.

His eyes darken as a predatory look takes over his face. "Are you sure you can handle that?" he smirked, allowing his inner dragon to slowly take over. "I don't exactly do gentle in the bedroom."

"Perfect," she smiled lustfully, as she pulled him in for another bruising kiss before pulling back. "Because neither does Juvia."

At those words, he felt the last string holding on to his sanity snap as the dragon within him took over and slammed his lips back into hers in an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue immediately flicked against her lower lip as he sought entrance. She obliged and their tongues began to battle as she tightened her legs around his waist. She ground her core into his hips, hoping to relieve some of growing pressure. He growled before he thrust back into her. One of his hands knocked her hat off as it tangled in her light blue hair as the other pulled her hips closer to his own. One of her own hands toyed with the short hair growing at the back of his neck as the other clutched at his back.

He was quickly becoming irritated with how much clothing was still separating them. She seemed to have the same idea as her small hands slid down and started pulling at the buttons of his shirt. He smirked as he pulled away to start to attack her neck. _I am so glad that she started wearing lower necklines a few years ago instead of those furry turtlenecks_ , he thought pleased. And it was true. While she was still attached to her long sleeve, long skirt (with a LONG slit) dresses, they had evolved over time. Nowadays, her identifiable blue dress was no longer paired with that turtleneck shawl. Instead, she seemed to prefer the ease of moving more freely, showing off the lovely v-neck of the dress. This style change was very much in Laxus's favor as he got to work covering her neck with kisses and love bites.

"Oh!" Juvia threw her head back against the door as she grabbed at his shoulders in an attempt to keep herself in the present. Laxus was really good at using his lips. He ran his lips up and down her throat, kissing and sucking at the pale flesh as he went. When her nails started digging too deeply into his shoulders, he growled and moved his hand from the back of her neck to pin her hands above her head.

"You drive me crazy," he growled into her ear, thrusting his hips into hers to help prove his point. "These dresses," he ran his free hand up her thigh, the long slit in her dress providing no hindrance to him, "Are way too revealing… Are you trying to show off for Gray, or drive me absolutely crazy?"

As Laxus ran his hands over her body, it was all Juvia could do to keep herself from melting into a puddle. She felt his hands everywhere at once. He was cupping her breasts outside her dress. He was pulling down the zipper on the side of her dress. When he found he couldn't get inside the dress easily, he grunted in annoyance before wrapping an arm around her waist to support her, before yanking the two of them away from the door.

As he carried them across the room to his couch, Juvia took this opportunity to rid them of some of their clothes. She finished with the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before fumbling with his belt. She had barely gotten the lock out of the loop when he set her down on the ground. She shivered involuntarily when they separated and wrapped her arms around herself, the temperature of the room seemed a lot colder when she was soaked and not pressed against the warm dragonslayer.

"Arms up," he growled lustfully as he looked her up and down. She looked good enough to devour. Her wet clothes clung to her body, her long blue hair was effectively mussed, her lips bruised, her pale flesh had several red marks, her clothes were wrinkled and in disarray, and (his favorite part) her eyes were heavily lidded and dark with want. "Unless you want me to rip off that pretty dress of yours?" She lifted her arms straight up in the air without hesitation. Seeing her trusting obedience made something in Laxus stir. "Smart girl," her smirked with pride as he praised her. "Now let's get you out of those wet clothes."

He reached out and played with the material of her skirt, just at her upper thigh. He slowly (a lot more slowly than he thought they had the patience for) ran his hands underneath the material before moving his hands up, taking the fabric with it. After he pulled the wet fabric of her dress over her head, Laxus had to make a serious mental effort to not swallow his tongue.

She. Was. Gorgeous. Her strapless bra and matching lacy underwear were the same color of her hair. Since she didn't seem to be a very big "tanning" person, her entire body was creamy white and flawless. Her constant training showed as her stomach was still slender and fit and her body showed no signs of extra fat or of being too thin. In his eyes, she was perfect.

"Wow," he breathed. He couldn't help it. He was frozen at the sight of her. He wondered briefly if she hadn't learned a few things about freezing people from Fairy Tail's Ice-Make wizard, but immediately scowled when thoughts of him flitted through his mind.

Juvia was just as affected as he was. When he had thrown her dress towards the fireplace in hopes that the low flames would help dry her clothes, he had thrown his purple shirt with it. _What? Was he carved from marble? Seriously! You could grate cheese on those abs! And he's going to be—Oh, GOD!_ Her thoughts were making it difficult not to drool.

After a few moments, their eyes found each other and they launched themselves back at each other. Their kisses were open-mouthed. Teeth clashed and tongues battled as their hands rushed to remove the rest of the other's clothing. Juvia undid the button and zipper on his pants, pushing them down his legs before palming him through his boxers. Her eyes widened. He felt HUGE!

Laxus groaned in pleasure at the freedom that granted him. His pants had been painfully tight for a while by this point. He smirked as he finally figured out how to get her bra off (she had made it slightly more complicated by wrapping the straps under her breasts for better support) and started pawing at her breast with his right hand while the other sought her center. When Juvia pulled out of their kiss to gasp at the feeling of Laxus touching her most private place through her underwear, he took the opportunity to kiss down to her neglected breast. She mewled at the feeling of him intimately touching her weeping core while sucking on her breast. She could feel herself rapidly racing towards her finish.

"L-Laxus-sama," she choked out between moans. "P-please… Don't stop." He smirked against her breast. He could tell she was close. He could tell she was wet enough for him, but he wanted to make sure she was relaxed as well. He sent her flying over the edge into her first orgasm when he simultaneously bit her nipple and pressed his middle finger directly onto her clit. He hummed in pleasure when she cried out his name, effectively increasing her pleasure as she felt the vibrations in her chest.

She went limp in his arms as she felt the most mind-blowing orgasm of her life. He smirked as he sat her on the couch, kneeling in front of her as he slipped her drenched underwear down her legs. He swallowed hard as the scent of her arousal hit him like a truck. He had no idea how that scrap of lace had held in so much of her scent, but now the smell almost overloaded his senses. If it wasn't for his straining erection, he would have taken a lot of pleasure from making a meal out of her. As it was, he wanted to be in her. Now.

He pushed his boxers down his legs and pulled her towards him. Even in her post-orgasmic haze, her eyes grew as she saw his large tool revealed to her for the first time. _No wonder he has so much luck getting laid. I can't wait to feel that in me._ She licked her lips in anticipation when he pulled her to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, as he positioned her at the edge of the couch and ran his length along her slit.

Juvia's affirmation quickly turned into the loudest moan she'd ever made as he slowly sunk his impressive member balls deep into her still-quivering center. He only gave her a moment to adjust to his size before pulling out and slamming himself back in.

Juvia cried out in pleasure. He had been going so slow, she hadn't expected his hard thrust. By this point, he was going at a bruising pace, but since their position was so awkward, it wasn't as easy. Juvia decided to change that and pushed at his chest lightly to get him to stop for a moment. He immediately complied, worried. _Had he hurt her? Why did—_

"Hey!" he cried out in indignation when he felt her yank him forward to sit him on the couch. _Damn, I forgot she's a strong S-Class wizard too. But why—?_ His confusion was short-lived as she threw her leg over his lap to straddle him before pressing another rough kiss to his lips. Pulling away, she reached down and helped direct him as she slowly sank back onto his cock. Both groaned at the new feeling of her riding him. He immediately reached down to help her slide up and down him much quicker and harder.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back as unintelligible moans escaped her lips. Staying inside her quivering heat, he turned them slightly so he could lay back on the couch as she rode him. He groaned at the tighter feeling as her eyes flew open as she braced her hands on his chest as he pounded into her g-spot. In this position, he was able to thrust up into her as she slammed down onto him. Their pace was bruising, hard and fast as they raced toward their finishes.

"La-La-Laxus-sama!" Juvia cried out in pleasure as she was sent over the edge again. Laxus grunted at the feeling of her tightening around him, the feeling sent him over the edge as well. He pulled her hips down onto him as he filled her with his seed.

Exhaustion came over them quickly. Juvia fell forward onto Laxus's chest. Both panted as they tried to catch their breath from the exertion of their physical exercise. She fell asleep before him, both physically and emotionally spent from the afternoon's events. He wrapped a protective arm around her back, holding her to him as he reached for the blanket he kept on the back of the couch. He used the blanket to cover their naked bodies before pressing a single kiss to the top of her head.

 _Gray really is the biggest idiot on the planet, while I'm the luckiest bastard… And I'm not going to let this chance slip me by_ , he thought to himself before he felt himself following Juvia into the world of dreams.

* * *

When Juvia woke up, she was more than slightly disoriented. Her bed was harder than usual and she had arranged her room so her headboard was against the window, yet the sunlight was now hitting her face from the side. Blinking her eyes open sleepily, she was confronted with a view of a room she didn't recognize.

"What—?" her question died in her throat when she looked down to see she had been sleeping on a naked chest… Hesitantly looking up, she could hardly stifle a gasp of surprise at the view of Laxus Dreyar's sleeping face. _He looks so cute_ , she thought briefly, before memories of the events of earlier that afternoon came flooding back to her. She felt her face heating up as the memories replayed. Before she could react, or think about escaping, she noticed Laxus's brow furrowing.

 _He's waking up!_ she panicked, before trying to pull away. She had barely moved when she felt his arm tighten around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a sleep-filled voice, his eyes still closed.

"Uh—um, Juvia was just—"

"Staying," Laxus finished in a tone that left no room for arguing. "You were just staying." If Juvia had thought she was blushing before, it was nothing compared to now. "Unless," he continued, opening his eyes to ground her to her spot, "You were planning on trying to sneak out after we hooked up? I don't think that's a very good idea, do you?"

"Uh-um…"

"Good," he replied, not really allowing her to answer as he tightened his hold and re-closed his eyes. "Staying it is."

"La-Laxus-sama," Juvia protested. "We weren't really thinking…" she tried to sit up, blushing. "We didn't mean for that—Juvia should probably—"

"24 hours," he grunted, pulling her close again.

"Wh-what?" Juvia asked confused.

"24 hours," he repeated, opening one eye to meet hers. "Give me 24 hours to prove to you that not only is Gray the biggest idiot to walk the earth for not choosing you, but that I'm not as stupid as he is and can appreciate true beauty when it's placed in front of me… And if not that, just give me 24 hours to help you forget about how the stupid stripper and Cana so rudely announced their relationship… Or do you really want to go back to the guild or Fairy Hills to watch them flounce around and show off?"

Juvia bit her lip in hesitation. She most definitely did not want to see that so soon. Her feelings for Gray may have all but dried up in the past four years, but no one would want to see their first love flaunting a new relationship after never giving them a chance. On the other hand, spending 24 hours straight with the new object of her romantic feelings seemed to have its own "Hazard" warning all over it.

"If-if Juvia agrees," she said hesitantly, "What… What exactly does this '24 hours' entail?" she asked curiously.

"Anything you want," he replied honestly, finally opening both eyes to stare at her. "Probably a lot of sex, talking, sex, and getting to know each other better. I promise we won't do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Juvia felt a delicious shiver go down her spine at the other unspoken promise behind his words: If she stayed, and opened herself up to it, he would make sure that this would be 24 hours she'd never forget. Juvia swallowed to try to clear her throat as she sat up in his lap, Laxus loosening his grip enough to sit up as well.

"So… Talking and sex, hmm? Would we have a chance to eat and sleep as well?" Juvia asked curiously.

Laxus couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. The sound was deep and rich. Juvia fell in love with the sound immediately and knew she'd do anything for the chance to hear the sound again. "I think we can arrange that," he chuckled in amusement.

"Then—Then Juvia thinks she'd like to take Laxus-sama up on his offer," she bit her lower lip nervously.

At her agreement, Laxus let loose an uncharacteristically wide smile. "Well then," he said before gently lifting Juvia off of him to get up and pull on his boxers. "How about I show you to the bathroom so you can get cleaned up while I make us a late lunch? We can discuss the details of our… arrangement while we eat."

Juvia smiled and nodded at his offer. She wrapped the blanket around herself before reaching out to take his proffered hand. As she felt his large hand wrap around her smaller one, she couldn't help but feel as if she had just made the right choice on a decision that would change the course of her future forever. After all, 24 hours wouldn't be nearly enough time.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please let me know what you think! This was a bit of an experiment for me. I'm marking it as complete, but there is a chance that I'll write the next 24 hours and change the title to "24 Hours of Lavia." If you like this, please "follow" so I know if you want to read more :)**


End file.
